


The Daughter: Year 1

by WrittenByLivingStars



Series: The Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Hogwarts, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByLivingStars/pseuds/WrittenByLivingStars
Summary: A young witch living in Spinner's End receives her letter to the best magic school in the U.KHogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Disclaimer/Information

The Daughter, my Harry Potter series, is about my own character. Her name is Thalia Snape and as you could've guessed, she is the daughter of Professor Severus Snape. This story is about her journey through Hogwarts and the events of harry potter; the return of Voldemort and all that lovely stuff. So I guess its more of a rewrite but I'm also making it my own, adding my own events etc into it. 

I have many characters that are mine including her roommates minus the obvious characters that belong to JK Rowling. Thalia's mum and a few other characters are also mine but Thalia's best friend (she comes into the story in year 3) belongs to a few of mine so I ask that you DO NOT use/take them. Please do not repost my story either. It is posted on my wattpad which is the same username as this account. 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/BOOKS/MOVIES. This is just fanfiction and I mean no harm.


	2. Spinner's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first official chapter of the book. 
> 
> Thalia receives her letter to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Spinner's End

The house was quiet, the occasional rustle of papers echoing throughout. Not that either resident minded; it was often quiet in this little house on Spinner's end.

The residents of this house; a man with black shoulder length hair and dressed in the same colour, sat in a velvet antique armchair with a rather large newspaper in his hands. In a seat similar to his own, sat a girl around 10 years old with hair colour identical to his own but medium length, dressed in a black jumper and light denim jeans with a book in her lap.

The book she was reading was called Hogwarts, a History and it was something she often read. From the title alone, it sounds like fiction but it was actually non-fiction. It was a real history book. Hogwarts? Who or what is Hogwarts?

Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards; to learn magic and it was established around the 10th Century. It was located in the Highlands in Scotland, in the mountains near a loch. It takes students from the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Northern Ireland and Ireland.

The young girl who was reading this book was on a witch. And she was hoping to attend this school in September. She was anxiously awaiting her letter and it was expected to arrive soon. Her father, Severus Snape, was a professor at Hogwarts and he taught Potions which was something she was very interested in. The young witch knew a lot on the subject, having read many books about it and her father teaching her a few things. This witch; her name was Thalia Snape and this is her story.

* * *

A familiar scree brought Thalia out of her concentration and she closed her book before getting up from her seat, placing her book on the little table beside the armchairs and walked into the kitchen.

A barn owl, their family bird, that goes by the name of Avalon, was perched on the windowsill in front of an open window. She let out a muffled scree upon seeing Thalia, her beak occupied with at least three letters. The young witch caressed the owl's soft feathers before taking the mail from her. Avalon flew into her cage on the opposite side of the room.

Thalia walked back into the sitting room and her father flipped the newspaper to look at her. She handed the letters to him before sitting back down in her chair and opening her book again. She could hear her father flipping through them as she began reading again. ' _You have a letter_ ' Severus said in a monotonous voice. She looked over at her father with raised eyebrows but suddenly remembering about her Hogwarts letter. She placed her book down again and took the letter from her father. The envelope was a slight yellowish colour and it had the Hogwarts Emblem stamped on the back of it, sealing it. Thalia carefully opened it, pulling the letter from the envelope and began reading it, sitting down. 

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _P_ l _ease find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

Thalia smiled to herself; she was finally going to Hogwarts. She had been waiting for years, ever since her parents told her about magic. She folded the letter, placing it in her book and proceeded to read the enclosed list that had been sent with her letter. She then realised that she had some of the items already; a cauldron, scales, a few books, crystal phials and a telescope. What she needed was a wand, the remaining books, her school uniform, school robes, a broom and a winter cloak.

The letter also stated that students were allowed a owl, a cat or a toad. They already had an owl and she suspected that her father will be using Avalon a lot. Thalia really wanted a cat but she wasn't sure if her father would allow her to get one. Folding the enclosed list, she placed it in her book with her letter so she wouldn't forget.

' _I got my acceptance letter_ ' Thalia said aloud. Severus glanced at her before continuing to read the paper. ' _Of course_ ' He replied in a obvious tone. There was a hint of proudness and warmth in his tone. Once again, she smiled to herself and she started to feel excited. Many questions ran through her mind and one in particular kept coming up; what house would she be in?

Her father was in Slytherin and her mother was in Ravenclaw. She didn't mind what house she would be sorted into but deep down she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Elena, her mother, passed away when she was 6 years old so it was just her and her father. Thalia really missed her and she thought that if she was sorted into Ravenclaw, she would be closer to her mother. She just didn't want her father disappointed in her if she isn't sorted into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It wasn't much, just the beginning I suppose lol. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. Ahh its a very short chapter (it looks longer on wattpad) but I'll try to improve on my next book :)


	3. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia heads to the Burrow a few days before she leaves for Hogwarts.

The next month had flown by for Thalia and it was nearly time for school. She was still feeling excited but even more nervous than she was before; ever since she received her letter. The young witch had been packing for the last couple of days though she had already planned what she would be taking and what she needed to buy. Thalia would be leaving in a couple of days for Diagon Alley, a place in the wizarding world where witches and wizards got all their magical supplies.

Thalia heaved one of her trunks onto her bed; it was black with silver outline and she opened it. From a muggle, a none magical person, prospective her trunk looked pretty full but they didn't know the half of it. Her trunk had an undetectable extension charm on it, curtsy of her father and it was a charm that extends the internal dimensions of the target object without affecting the external dimension.

The young witch folded a few jumpers and a few pairs of jeans before she placed them on the top. She then grabbed her books that were sitting on top of her desk across from the bed and she laid them across the top of her clothes. Thalia stopped, looking around her room to make sure she didn't forget anything. She spotted something; it was a blue and white carousel music box and she'd had it since she was a baby.

She smiled, picking it up and wrapping it up in a scarf to protect it before carefully placing it in her trunk. Thalia doubled checked again that she had everything, not wanting to forget a thing before she closed her trunk, locking it and placed it on the floor at the end of her bed. **Only two days left, she thought.** She sat down on her bed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming about Hogwarts.

A sudden knock on her bedroom door brought her back. ' _Come in_ ' She called softly. She sat up as the door opened, revealing her father. ' _Have you finished?_ ' He asked, his tone more warmly than it was with others. Thalia nodded. Her father was leaving for Hogwarts early since he was a teacher there and Thalia would be going to the stay with the Weasleys, another wizarding family. Severus wasn't the biggest fan of them but his late wife was great friends with them and she wouldn't be too happy if she knew he had stopped talking to them, stopped them from seeing Thalia.

' _You have an hour until its time to leave_ ' Severus said. Thalia nodded and he turned around, closing the door behind him. Thalia sighed; she really wished he was the one taking her to Diagon Alley but she understood; he was a teacher after all. But at least she wasn't going to be alone. She would be seeing her friends, The Weasleys and their son, Ron, would be starting Hogwarts like she was.

The Weasleys had a big family. Arthur and Molly Wealsey; the parents. Bill, their oldest son who worked at Gringotts, the wizarding banks. Charlie, second oldest and he worked with Dragons in Romania which Thalia thought was cool. Percy was third; he was sort of stuck up and thought he was better than everyone but he could be nice at times. The twins were next; Fred and George, Fred was the eldest of the two. They were the jokers of the family. Ron, the second youngest. He could be a bit dim at times but he was a good friend. Ginny who was the youngest and the only other female in the family; a shy but nice girl.

***Time Skip***

****Arthur Weasley picked Thalia up from her house exactly an hour later like her father said. He arrived in a car; a Ford Anglia in Blue but it was a special car as it could fly. The journey to the Weasleys, which they called The Burrow, was quiet; Arthur occasionally asked Thalia about Muggle Things as he was the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts.

Even thought Thalia came from a wizarding family, she and her father lived on a street full of muggles and she was a half blood. Her father was also a half blood; her grandmother was a pureblood witch and her grandfather was a muggle. Her mother and her side of the family were purebloods. She wasn't completely oblivious to the muggle world.

They arrived at the Burrow around 20-25 minutes after leaving Thalia's house. Flying was a lot faster than driving. Thalia went to get her luggage out of the boot but Arthur told her to go inside. She did as she was asked and walked into their house. She was hit with a familiar warmth which made her smile. She walked further into the house and looked around. There were at least 4 knitting needles working, making various clothing and the clock on the wall moved its hands before chiming.

A delicious smell filled her nose as she walked towards the kitchen. Thalia saw Molly bustling about, waving her wand. ' _Hello Mrs Weasley!_ ' Thalia exclaimed. Molly turned around, slightly startled but she soon smiled. ' _Hello dear!_ ' Molly exclaimed, cheerfully. She walked over to Thalia, pulling her into a hug who happily returned it. Since Elena died, the Weasleys were there for Thalia and her father, especially Molly; she was like a mother to Thalia.

' _Everything packed?_ ' Molly questioned. Thalia nodded. ' _Yes all done_ ' She replied. Molly smiled before waving her wand around. ' _Dinner will be ready soon_ ' Molly told her Thalia nodded her head. ' _Why don't you go get settled?_ ' Molly suggested as she went back to cooking dinner. The young witch nodded again before heading towards the stairs.

Thalia walked upstairs and stopped outside Ginny's room which was on the first floor. Thalia often stayed at the Burrow and when she did, she stayed in Ginny's room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. ' _Come in!_ ' Ginny exclaimed. Thalia opened the door, peeking her head in and saw Ginny sitting on her bed. She smiled at the red headed girl before walking in and giving her a hug. She sat down next to Ginny on the bed. ' _Are you excited?_ ' Ginny asked. Thalia nodded her head. ' _Yeah but I'm nervous too_ ' Thalia replied. The redhead nodded in understanding.

Ginny and Thalia stayed upstairs in her room, talking and discussing many things including books, magic and Hogwarts. Ginny had been reading Hogwarts, a History recently. The door to the room opened and Ron appeared in the doorway. ' _Don't you know how to knock?_ ' Thalia asked, raising her eyebrows. Ron's eyes widened in surprise and the two girls laughed. 'When did you get here?' He asked. Thalia raised her eyebrows. ' _20 minutes ago!_ ' She replied. Ron pulled a face and Thalia rolled her eyes. ' _I didn't hear you_ ' Ron exclaimed. Thalia shrugged in response. ' _Not my fault you can't hear very well!_ ' She replied. Ginny shook her head and Ron pulled another face.

' _Mum said dinner's ready_!' Ron exclaimed before leaving. Thalia and Ginny looked at each other before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Fred, George and Percy were already there, Ron was just sitting down as they entered and Molly was serving the food. Shepherd's Pie with vegetables. It smelled delicious. Thalia sat down near the head of the table, Ginny sitting down next to her. Arthur soon joined them at the table. ' _So Thalia_ ' Arthur exclaimed. ' _Are you excited to start at Hogwarts?_ ' Thalia nodded her head. ' _Yes I'm really excited_ ' She replied. Arthur nodded and Thalia smiled a small smile before she started to eat.

' _What house do you think you'll be in?_ ' Ginny asked. Thalia was about to reply when George cut in. ' _Slytherin of course!_ ' He exclaimed. Thalia raised her eyebrows as Fred nodded in agreement. ' _Yes definitely Slytherin!_ ' Fred said. Thalia rolled her eyes. ' _She is Snape's daughter after all!_ ' George said. Everyone who knew her assumed she would be in Slytherin because of her father and now he was head of his house.

People would always assume what house you would be in because of your family. That doesn't always happen even though the Weasleys were all sorted into Gryffindor except Ron and Ginny. They could be sorted into any house. ' _Elena was a Ravenclaw!_ ' Molly informed them. Thalia smiled gratefully at her. She really hoped to be sorted into Ravenclaw. ' _Don't worry_!' Molly said. ' _It doesn't matter what house you'll get sorted into'_ Thalia nodded, smiling a little. ' _Yeah we'll still be your friends if you get sorted in Slytherin!_ ' George exclaimed. Thalia rolled her eyes then she smirked. ' _Who said we were friends in the first place?_ ' Thalia asked in a teasing tone. The twins grinned at her and she sent them an amused smile.

After dinner, everyone stayed up for a little while, drinking hot chocolate and played some games before heading to bed. Thalia changed into her pyjamas and cleaned her teeth before going to Ginny's room. She then settled into the made up bed on the floor next to Ginny's bed. ' _Night Ginny!_ ' Thalia said, snuggling into the covers. ' _Night!_ ' Ginny replied, leaning over and turning off the lamp on her bedside table. Thalia sighed before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully it was longer and better than the first lol. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated^^


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and Co leave for Diagon Alley. She meets Hagrid, the Gameskeeper at Hogwarts and buys what she needs for her first school year.

Knocking at the door woke Thalia up. It was followed by Molly's voice. _'Time to get up, girls!'_ She exclaimed. Thalia groaned before she stretched and sat up, opening her eyes. She blinked a few times then looked around the room. A little bit of light creeped through the curtains. She yawned and stretched fully before she picked herself up, walking over to Ginny's bed. The redhead was still sleeping so Thalia gently shook her awake.

' _Ginny_ ' Thalia said softly. 'Time to get up' Ginny shifted and groaned but didn't wake up. ' _Ginny, wake up_!' Thalia exclaimed. The girl shot up, nearly head-butting Thalia who managed to get out of the way in time. Ginny looked at her friend sleepily, her hair sticking up at odd angles. ' _We've got to get ready_!' Thalia informed her. Ginny rubbed her eyes, yawning and nodded. Thalia left the room and quickly went downstairs to get her luggage.

She grabbed her clothes and toiletry bag before walking back upstairs to the bathroom. Luck was on her side as it was empty. She locked the door before slipping out of her pyjamas and turning on the shower. She folded her clothes up as the water warmed up then she quickly jumped in. After showering, she cleaned her teeth and changed into her clothes; a rusty orange long sleeve top, black skinny jeans and black all star converse. She had a few pieces of jewellery; a gold strawberry ring, a peach pearl bead bracelet and a rose gold heart locket with a mother of pearl gemstone which was very special to Thalia. Inside of the locket was a picture of her mother and she rarely took it off. She closed her eyes, gripping it gently in her hand and she breathed a sight. **I miss you, she thought.**

Thalia brushed her hair and created a waterfall braid with a slight curl. Grabbing her folded pyjamas and toiletry bag, she left the bathroom and walked downstairs. She could smell breakfast and it made her stomach growl. Thalia quickly put her stuff away then walked into the kitchen, finding Molly busy cooking the food. ' _Morning Mrs Weasley_!' She exclaimed. Molly turned around with a smile. ' _Morning dear'_ She replied. Thalia smiled then looked around. ' _Do you need any help?_ ' She asked. Molly shook her head with a smile. ' _No thank you, dear_!' Molly replied. Thalia nodded before she took a seat at the table. Breakfast smelled great and she was getting hungrier by the second.

Two sets of footsteps started coming down the stairs then the twins appeared in the kitchen. ' _Morning_!' They both said, sitting opposite to Thalia. They looked like they were up to something but that wasn't unusual. Percy and Ginny joined them a couple of minutes later. Molly started serving up breakfast; bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, tomatoes, hash browns and mushrooms.

Everyone started tucking into their breakfast when Arthur and Ron finally joined them. They had to each quickly as they needed to leave soon. As Molly was cleaning up, everyone else was preparing their luggage and other belongings. Ron was putting last minute items into his trunk and Percy was trying to get him to hurry up. Thalia opened one of her trunks and pulled out a small pouch bag; it was pale orange and pink with embroidery and gold trim. It also had little gold dangly coin shaped beads on it. It contained her money; gold galleons, lip balm, a list of equipment and other school items.

Thalia closed her trunks then double checked her other luggage before taking them to the car, helping Arthur load it into the boot ready for later. They both walked back into the house and stood by the fireplace. Molly was standing in front of them with a pot of powder in her hands. ' _Have you travelled by floo powder before, dear_?' She asked Thalia who shook her head in response. ' _No but I know how it works_ ' She replied, smiling politely. Molly nodded. ' _Of course you do_ ' Molly replied, motioning towards the fireplace. Thalia followed and took a handful of powder then climbed into the fireplace.

_'Diagon Alley_!' Thalia exclaimed very clearly, throwing the powder to the floor. She closed her eyes quickly and felt the green flames engulf her. A few seconds later and she landed. Stepping out, she dusted herself off before looking around as she waited for the Weasleys. The place was small, dingy but welcoming. ' _The Leaky Cauldron_ ' She said to herself. She hadn't been to the Leaky Cauldron before but it was a famous place so she knew a lot about it.

It was a popular hangout place for the magical community and if you were travelling by floo powder, it was the place you would end up in if you wanted to get to Diagon Alley. Thalia continued to look around and she spotted a giant of a man standing a few feet away from her; he had hair like a lion's mane that was a dark brown and a great big bushy beard to match. Thalia felt as though she knew him from somewhere. He caught her staring and she looked away quickly, slight embarrassed.

' _Ello' there_!' He exclaimed. Thalia's eyes widened, not expecting him to say anything to her. ' _Hi_ ' Thalia replied politely. The man turned to face her and she cocked her head to the side, trying to remember who he was. ' _Elena?'_ He questioned, slightly shocked. Thalia's eyebrows furrowed. **Did he know my mother?, she thought.** Thalia shook her head. ' _No, I'm Thalia_ ' She informed him. The man's eyes widened. ' _O' course yer ar_!' He replied. _'I don' suppose ya remember me_ ' Thalia shook her head; she couldn't remember his face. ' _I'm sorry I don't!'_ She replied. The man nodded. ' _I wouldn't expect ya to'_ He said. Thalia nodded and the man held out his hand.

_'The name's Rubeus Hagrid. I am the keeper of the key's and grounds at Hogwarts!'_

Thalia nodded and shook his hand. ' _Mum mentioned you a lot_ ' Thalia said, memories of him coming back. There was a commotion behind Thalia and the Wealseys stepped out one by one. ' _Ello' Arthur!_ ' Hagrid exclaimed. They all approached him and greeted him with smiles, chatter and handshakes. ' _I see you met Thalia_!' Arthur said. Hagrid chuckled in response. ' _I ave_ ' Hagrid replied. ' _O course its bin' years since I seen er_ ' He exclaimed. Molly nodded with a smile. _'Kids, we should get going!'_ Molly exclaimed, ushering them towards the direction of Diagon Alley. Thalia waved at Hagrid before following.

The streets of Diagon Alley were bustling with life; there were so many shops. Fred, George and Percy went off on their own. Arthur took Ginny to wherever she wanted to go while Ron and Thalia stayed with Molly. ' _Where would you like to go first_?' Molly asked. Thalia looked at Ron who shrugged in response. ' _Would you mind if I went around on my own?_ ' She asked Molly who then nodded her head. ' _Of course, dear_!' Molly replied. Thalia hugged her then asked for the meeting place before heading off.

Thalia pulled out the list from her bag and looked over it. She quickly ticked off the items she already had. ' _Flourish and Blotts_ ' She said to herself. Flourish and Blotts was the shop where all the students bought their school books. Thalia walked to the shop and stepped inside. She looked around, occasionally picking up a book she needed. Thalia check her list again then went to the counter to pay. She handed to books to the woman behind to counter whose name tag said 'Midge'.

_'Ah first year!_ ' She exclaimed. Thalia nodded then explained that she had the other books. ' _Are you looking forward to your first year?'_ Midge asked, ringing up the books. Thalia nodded. ' _Yeah but I'm nervou_ s' She replied. Midge nodded her head. ' _That's completely normal!_ ' She replied. ' _I'm sure you'll do great things_!' Thalia smiled politely at Midge then handed her some galleons for the books. ' _Thank you'_ Thalia exclaimed as she picked up her books. Midge smiled and waved as Thalia left the shop.

' _I should probably get a trolley_ ' Thalia mumbled to herself, knowing everything was going to pile up. She quickly made her way to the trolleys and grabbed one before heading towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She opened the door and a bell ring, signalling that someone was coming in. A old woman appeared who Thalia assumed to be Madam Malkin. ' _Can I help you_?' She asked. Thalia nodded. 'First year?' Thalia nodded again. Madam Malkin motioned for her to follow her and she picked out a few items of clothing for Thalia to try on; a plain black work robe, a pointed black hat and a black winter cloak. All of them seemed to fit her well and Madame Malkin got her two more of the plain work robes and a pair of protective gloves made of dragon hide. Thalia paid for the items, thanking Madam Malkin then left the shop.

Folding her robes and other items, she placed them on her trolley before heading to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary shop; it sold potion ingredients, equipment and actual potions. Thalia walked into the shop and was hit with a rather musty smell. She looked around the shop, reading the names of ingredients and glancing inside the containers. She then moved onto the cauldrons, checking them out before choosing one; a black pewter cauldron with a star on the side. She also picked up a bunch of crystal phials before paying for her items.

' _Now all I need is a wand_ ' Thalia said. _'But I also want a cat'_ She thought about it then decided to get a cat. She didn't really care if her father didn't like it. She wanted one and she would take care of it. Thalia made up her mind and headed to the Magical Menagerie. She entered the shop and was greeted by a young woman; her name tag read 'Dixie'. ' _How can I help you?'_ She asked. She smiled at Thalia' _I would like a cat_ ' Thalia replied. ' _Could you show me where they are please?'_ She smiled politely at Dixie who then nodded and motioned for Thalia to follow her. Thalia was eager to see what cats they had.

Dixie led her to a massive pen near the back of the shop; it had many cats but also kittens. Thalia smiled to herself and stepped forward to get a better look. A small black kitten with bright green eyes approached her. Dixie explained that ones with collars are male and ones without were female.. Thalia nodded and looked down at the kitten; it had a red collar on so it was male. She reached out for the kitten and he nuzzled against her hands.

Thalia looked at many kittens, all varying in colours, gender and breed. She thought they were all cute and couldn't decide. A few adult cats approached her and they were all very friendly. All of a sudden, something furry landed on her shoulder and Thalia turned to see pale blue eyes staring back at her. It was another cat, slightly smaller in size so she guessed it was a young adult. It also didn't have a collar on so it was female. The cat had an unusual coat pattern for a domestic cat; striped like a tabby but it had spots like a leopard.

_'She's a Snow Bengal Ca_ t' Dixie informed her. Thalia nodded. ' _Unusual_ ' She replied. She hadn't seen a cat like that before and she thought the cat was beautiful. Said cat nuzzled against her cheek and mewled softly. ' _She likes you_ ' Dixie said with a smile. Thalia smiled and nodded. ' _Can I buy her_?' She asked Dixie who then nodded. Thalia grinned and picked the cat off her shoulder, holding her gently in her arms. She followed the lady to the counter, placing the cat on it. ' _Please pick out food, a collar and other necessities_ ' Dixie said. Thalia picked out a sky blue collar and matching food/water bowls. She also picked a grooming kit, a blue cat bed with a pillow, cat food, a cat carrier and a book on Caring For Cats. Thalia paid for the cat and the other items before signing a certificate. The cat followed Thalia out of the shop and jumped on the trolley.

' _Now to get my wand!_ ' Thalia exclaimed, feeling excited. Her cat meowed in response. Thalia pushed her trolley to Ollivander's wand shop. The door opened and Ron stepped out with a grin, Molly following behind. ' _Oh hello dear!'_ Molly exclaimed. ' _Are you nearly done?'_ Thalia nodded. _'I just need my wand now_ ' She replied. Molly smiled and pushed Thalia towards the door. ' _Go on dear_!' She encouraged. ' _I'll mind your things_ ' Thalia nodded then stepped inside the door. She approached the desk and rang the bell as she waited.

A old man appeared suddenly on a rolling ladder. She concluded that he was Mr Ollivander. ' _Ah Miss Snape_ ' He said as he stepped down from the ladder. Thalia raised her eyebrows. ' _How do you know my name?_ ' She asked. Ollivander smiled. ' _You look just like your mother_ ' He replied. He pulled out a rectangular box from the shelves of many. He placed it on the counter before opening it.

' _Elm wood, unicorn, 9_ *' He stated, examining it before handing it to her It was brown with a slightly flat handle. Thalia held it comfortably before waving it. It smashed a small plant pot by the door. Thalia apologised before putting the wand down. Ollivander disappeared then reappeared in a matter of seconds with an identical box. He pulled out the wand and handed it to her. ' _Dragon heartstring, beech wood, 10*_ ' He said. It was a light brown, a weaving pattern engraved the wood and a rounded handle. Thalia waved it at a bunch of books; she wanted to open one of the books but they all fell onto the floor.

Ollivander repeated the same action again, disappearing and reappearing with another box. ' _Silver lime, 11*, unicorn hair_ ' He exclaimed. Thalia took the wand and examined; it was a very pretty wood, silver in colour and it had a criss-cross pattern on it. She waved at a flower in a vase; she wanted to liven it up because they were drooping slightly, They perked up a little but it was not what Thalia wanted.

' _Interesting_ ' Ollivander said. Thalia looked at the man curiously. _'What is?_ ' She asked, placing the wand on the counter. ' _Are you skilled in Legilimency_?' He asked. Thalia shrugged, unsure of what to say. She could read minds but she chose not to. She only read minds when she felt like she needed to. Ollivander hummed before he disappeared then reappeared again. He opened the box and Thalia gasped at the sight. The wand was all black aside from the handle which was pink marble/crystal; it shined in the light. She really hoped that this was her wand. ' _Acacia wood, phoenix feather, 11_ *' Ollivander stated. Thalia carefully picked up the wand, examining it closer before she waved it.

She waved it at the flower pot and it repaired itself, the flower from it back in its place, soil and all. Thalia then waved it at the flower in the vase and they livened up, standing up straight. She finally waved it at the books on the floor and they all piled back up on the nearby desk, one open at the top.

' _I believe you have found your wand_ ' Ollivander exclaimed with a smile. Thalia smiled, feeling happy. She thanked him before paying for her wand and leaving his shop. ' _All done, dear?'_ Molly asked. Thalia nodded and smiled. _'We must get going_ ' Molly said. Thalia nodded and followed her, meeting the rest of the Weasleys on the way. They all walked to King's Cross station. Arthur brought all the luggage to the station and he helped Thalia put hers onto her trolley. ' _Thank you!_ ' She exclaimed. She then followed the twins onto the platform; she watched as Percy ran at the wall and disappeared through it. Thalia grinned, watching the twins repeat the same action. ' _Go on dear!_ ' Molly encouraged. Thalia took a deep breath before running at the gateway. She disappeared right through it then appeared on the platform 9 and 3 quarters.

The platform was bustling with people. Thalia smiled before she walked down it. A young man approached her, offering to take her luggage. She picked up her cat and held her in her arms. She watched as he loaded her belongings onto the train. ' _Thank you_ ' She exclaimed. Thalia walked away, heading onto the train. She managed to find an empty carriage near the end of the train. She opened the door, stepping inside and placing the cat on one of the seats. Thalia sat down near the window, looking on the platform. She sighed in contentment looked out the window, watching other young witches and wizards push their trolleys, saying goodbye to their families, She wished her mother was seeing her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hopefully a longer chapter. Hope you liked it. Also this book is complete on wattpad and I'm currently working on year 2 so yay! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated^^
> 
> -Moon


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years arrive at Hogwarts and its time for them to be sorted into their houses. Thalia is feeling nervous, not wanting to disappoint her father.

_On The Train_

Thalia watched as fellow witches and wizards said goodbye to their families before they got on the train. She smiled a little but felt a little sad that her mother wasn't here. She had always thought that her mother would take her to Diagon Alley and to King's Cross Station but her mother sadly died when she was six and she was brought by her father.

She also wished her father was here but he was a Professor at Hogwarts and had to leave a couple of days early. She understood that and knew she would see him when she got the Hogwarts. She was feeling excited but also nervous especially about the Sorting Ceremony. She didn't want her father to be disappointed.

Thalia started reading the book, her cat curled up against her when a knock on the carriage door brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see a girl, about the same age with light brown bushy hair and brown eyes. Thalia watched as she opened the door. 'Would _you mind if I sat with you?_ ' The girl asked. Thalia shook her head and motioned to the seat across from her. The girl smile and sat down on the seat. _'I'm Hermione Granger!_ ' She said, holding out her hand. ' _Thalia Snape_ ' Thalia replied. She shook Hermione's hand and smiled politely.

' _Are you a first year?_ ' Hermione asked. Thalia nodded her head. ' _Yes. Why do you ask?_ ' She asked politely. Hermione pointed to the book in her lap and Thalia blushed lightly. She was reading Advanced Potions. ' _Oh. Just a bit of light reading_ ' She replied. ' _My parents are magical'_ Hermione nodded with a smile. ' _My parents aren't_ ' She said. Thalia grinned in response. She didn't have any friends who were muggleborn. ' _You're a muggleborn_ ' Thalia said. 'I'm pureblood but blood status doesn't matter' She smiled at Hermione, seeing the slightly worried look upon her face.

Hermione smiled upon hearing those words. She caught sight of the cat next to Thalia. ' _Your cat is beautiful_ ' She said. _'Thanks_ ' Thalia replied. ' _She's so sweet_ ' Hermione smiled, petting the cat's head, who mewled in response. ' _Does she have a name_?' She asked. Thalia shook her head. ' _I haven't managed to come up with a name that suits her_ ' She said with a sigh. ' _I'm sure you'll come up with a great name_ ' Hermione assured her. Thalia smiled. Hopefully she can. She'll have to think really hard.

' _What house do you think you'll be in_?' Hermione asked, curiously. Thalia suddenly felt nervous at the question. ' _My father was a Slytherin and my mother was a Ravenclaw_ ' Thalia stated. ' _So I hope either one of those'_ Hermione nodded. She hoped she would be sorted into Ravenclaw. She thought had the traits of one. 

' _Would you mind if I took a look at your book?_ ' Hermione asked. Thalia hesitated a little before carefully closing her book and gently handing it over to her. ' _Please be careful with it. It was my mother's_ ' She said to Hermione. With a nod, Hermione took the book carefully and started reading it. The train started moving and Thalia smiled to herself, looking out at the window. She spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley; she waved at them, saying goodbye.

 _'Are they your parents?_ ' Hermione asked. Thalia shook her head. ' _Family friends_ ' She replied. ' _My mother died when I was six. It's just me and dad. He's a professor at Hogwarts_ ' Hermione smiled sadly at her. ' _What does your dad teach?_ ' She asked. Thalia motioned to the book with a smile. ' _He's the potions professor_ ' She said. ' _And he's the best!_ ' Hermione smiled widely at her new friend before gently flicked through the potions book. She carefully handed it back to Thalia who accepted it eagerly.

Both girls were sitting in their carriage just chatting away. When they heard 'ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!' They soon saw a old woman pushing a trolley full of sweets and other goods. Thalia did feel kind of hungry. _'Do you want anything?_ ' She asked Hermione as she got up. ' _What do they have?_ ' Hermione asked. Thalia motioned for her to follow her and they stood outside the carriage. ' _Anything for you, dear?_ ' The lady asked Thalia, kindly. Thalia took a look at the trolley. ' _Two chocolate frogs, two cauldron cakes, a box of Bertie Botts flavoured beans and two sugar quills please_ ' She requested. _'Oh and three pumpkin pasties_ ' Thalia added with a grin. The lady nodded and placed all the items in a little bag. ' _Thank you_ ' Thalia said after handed her some galleons.

Hermione and Thalia sat back down in their seats. Thalia handed her a sugar quill, a pumpkin pasty, a chocolate frog and a cauldron cake. They would share the Bertie Potts beans. _'Thank you_ ' Hermione said. ' _You didn't have to buy me anything_ ' Thalia shrugged with a smile. _'It's fine. You looked hungry anyway'_ She replied with a smile. They started talking again while eating their sweets.

There came a knock on the door. A young chubby boy with dark hair and slight rosy cheeks. _'Have you seen a toad anywhere?_ ' He timidly questioned. Both Hermione and Thalia shook their eyes apologetically. ' _No sorry_ ' Thalia said. ' _Where did you last see?_ ' Hermione asked. ' _Trevor. When I got onto the train_ ' He replied quietly. Hermione stood up from her seat. ' _He'll be on the train somewhere then_ ' She said to him. Hermione informed Thalia that she was going to help Neville find him.

She nodded and watched them leave. She laid her head on the window, looking out at the scenery as it passed by. She was almost at Hogwarts. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_(1 Hour Later)_

She was shaken awake by someone. She looked up to see Hermione, her school robes on. ' _We should be at Hogwarts soon_ ' Hermione said with a smile. ' _You should change_ ' Thalia nodded and went to get her robes from one of her trunks, taking her cat with her. She placed her cat in the cage she bought for her and told her cat she would see her later. Thalia then quickly changed into them in one of the toilet stalls on the train before heading back to her carriage.

' _I'm so nervous_ ' Hermione stated. Thalia nodded. ' _I'm kind of nervous too_ ' She replied. They arrived at Hogwarts about 20 minutes later. They both stepped off the train and were interrupted by a loud voice. ' _Firs' years over here_ ' The loud voice exclaimed. Thalia turned towards the voice and saw Hagrid who she had met earlier. She pulled Hermione towards him. _'C'mon! This way, firs' years'_ They and every other first year followed Hagrid down a narrow path. It was very dark and some of the people kept stumbling over things on the floor.

' _Yeh'll be able ter see Hogwarts in a sec_ ' Hagrid called over his shoulder. The narrow path lead to a great black lake. Perched on top of a high mountain on the other side of the lake was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. They were gasps of awe and whispered going around the group of first years. ' _Wow!_ ' Thalia breathed. ' _No more' four to a boat!'_ Hagrid called, pointing to a bunch of little boats that were sitting in the water by the shore. Thalia followed Hermione to a boat and they were joined by Neville, who met them earlier and a ginger haired girl.

Hagrid checked that everyone was in a boat before getting into a boat by himself. The little boats all moved off the shore all at once and Thalia grinned, knowing that it was magic doing it all. Everyone was quiet on the journey across the lake; they were all still in awe of the castle. ' _Heads down!_ ' Hagrid yelled. Everyone quickly ducked down as they reached a cliff. The boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which had a wide opening in the cliff face. Everyone was carried along a dark tunnel which took them underneath the castle.

They reached a kind of underground harbour and they all got out of the boats, some of them stumbling as they did so. They landed on rocks and pebbles. ' _Oy, is this your toad?_ ' Hagrid asked Neville who had gotten out last. He rushed over to Hagrid and grabbed Trevor, squeaking out a 'thank you' as everyone giggled. Everyone started walking up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid who had the only lamp. They came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They then proceeded to walk up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door.

Hagrid raised one of his …. and knocked three times on the castle door. The door immediately swung open. A tall grey haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. ' _The firs' years, Professor McGonagall_ ' Hagrid exclaimed. She pulled the door open wide and everyone followed her across the flagged stone floor. Thalia heard distance voices from a door way to the right hand side but they were taken into a small empty chamber hall. Thalia watched as Professor McGonagall glanced around the students and she caught eye contact with her. '

' _Welcome to Hogwarts!'_ Professor McGonagall said. ' _The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted your houses_ ' She then started to explain the Sorting Ceremony; , classes, sleeping arrangements, common rooms and that your house is like your family. ' _The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_ ' She stated before explaining about the houses including the house cup. ' _The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few moments_!' She said. ' _I suggest you all smarten yourselves up!_ ' Her eyes lingered on a few students before she disappeared from the room.

Thalia made sure her uniform was neat and tidy before checking her hair. Professor McGonagall returned a few minutes later. ' _Now form a line_ ' She said. They did as she said before she led them out of the chamber and across the hall. The pair of giant double doors opened as they stepped inside. The Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long stables, where the rest of the students were sitting. All the tables were laid with golden glittering plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall, was another long table where all the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years to the top of the Hall, in front of the large table the teachers were sitting at and the other students were behind them. Thalia saw a wooden four legged stool in front of them and on top of it was an old looking, pointed wizard's hat. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a holding a roll of parchment. ' _When I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses_ ' She stated. She took a look at the scroll and picked up the hat.

 _'Hermione Grange_ r' She called. She glanced at me and I nodded encouragingly. She walked up to the stool and sat down then the hat was placed on her head. ' _Right. Right then!_ ' The Hat exclaimed. ' _GRYFFINDOR!_ ' Hermione beamed before happily skipping off towards the House Table as cheers erupted from the Gryffindors. Thalia shook her head, amused. ' _Draco Malfoy_ ' Professor McGonagall said. Thalia narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he would be in Slytherin. McGonagall placed the hat on his head for about a second when it cried out. _'SLYTHERIN!_ ' Draco smirked before walking off to their table. Thalia looked over at the teachers table and saw her father clapping for his house.

' _Susan Bones_ ' McGonagall said. Thalia recognised her from the girl on her boat. She sat down and the Hat was placed on here head. ' _Where should I put you_?' The Hat said. _'Let's see! I know! HUFFLEPUFF!_ ' Susan smiled before running off the Hufflepuff table. ' _Ronald Weasley_!' McGonagall called. Thalia looked at Ron and he glanced at her. She knew he would be in Gryffindor. Why was he so worried? He pushed through the students and sat down on the stool. The Hat was placed on his head. ' _Ah! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you!'_ The Hat said. _'GRYFFINDOR!_ ' Ron immediately relaxed on the stool before he went over to the table.

 _'Harry Potter!_ ' Professor McGonagall said. There were whispers around the Great Hall as the boy who lived approached the stool. Thalia watched as the Hat was placed on his head. ' _Ah difficult. Very difficult!_ ' It said _. 'Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent yes_ ' It continued to say things about Harry and Thalia could see him mothering **'Not Slytherin** ' over and over. The Hat seemed to hear him. ' _Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know! And Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness! No? Better be Gryffindor!_ ' It exclaimed. Harry smiled happily and jumped off the stool, walking fast to the Gryffindor table.

' _Thalia Snape!_ ' McGonagall called. More whispers spread throughout the Great Hall and Thalia blushed slightly. She pushed her way to the front. She sat down on the stool and felt the Hat being placed upon her head. ' _Ah! A Snape!_ ' It exclaimed loudly. Thalia raised her eyebrows in response. ' _You have many traits and talents. And very much like your father. You have a talent for potions!_ ' It said. Thalia wondered if her father could hear the Hat. ' _But also you have a lot of your mother in you. I see a great duelist, yes! Very creative, very smart! I know just were to put you!_ ' It cried. _'RAVENCLAW!_ ' Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table and Thalia smirked in response before gracefully walking over to the table. She smiled as she sat down and she caught the eye of the headmaster who nodded at her with a friendly smile.' _Welcome to Ravenclaw_!' A girl said. ' _I'm Penelope Clearwater_ ' Thalia smiled and nodded, shaking the girl's hand. 'Thalia as you've just heard' She replied. Penelope laughed before they all turned their attention to the remaining students that needed to be sorted.

After the rest of the first years were sorted, the headmaster who was Professor Dumbledore was gave a speech, letting everyone know about the Forbidden Forest, a forbidden corridor and other things. He then let the feast start. Massive amounts of food appeared on all the tables suddenly and Thalia grinned before helping herself to it. She choose some mashed potatoes and chicken drumsticks for her meal then chose some chocolate pudding for her dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I had so much trouble writing these notes. My laptop keyboard keeps missing out letters; I'll press them but they weren't yknow, appearing :/ its really weird. Its still happening. I will reedit the notes wen I can. I'm very sorry and I hope you can understand what I'm saying.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> -Moon


	6. First Potions Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years have their first potions lesson with Professor Severus Snape.

Thalia woke up around 7:30am; she got a quick shower and cleaned her teeth before breakfast. She changed into her school uniform with her new Ravenclaw tie and robe. She stared at herself in the mirror, straightening her tie. 'I hope you're proud of me, mum' She whispered to herself. Thalia tucked her locket into her shirt as she sat down on her bed.

She looked around her dorm room; she had 4 roommates; Luna, Padma, Martha and Alicia. They had welcomed her and didn't seem to be upset that they were sharing with the Potions Masters Daughter. Thalia had her worries; she worried that their opinions would change after their first potions lesson.

Martha was the first person to greet Thalia in their dorm room last night. She had chocolate brown hair that was slightly wavy and brown eyes to match. She came bounding over to Thalia, welcoming her and introducing her to everyone else as she was the last to arrive at the dorm. Luna had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was quite quirky and quiet. Padma had long black hair and brown eyes; she told Thalia that she had a twin who was in Gryffindor. Alicia had black hair like Thalia and grey eyes; she was loud and sarcastic.

Thalia loved their dorm. All the four poster beds were covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns. A heater in the middle of the room and beautiful stain glass windows; each window has stars painted into them. She thought that over time, their little spaces would reflect their personalities; filled with their belongings and their own beautiful décor.

She stood up from her bed just as her cat jumped onto it; she still hadn't thought of a name for her. With a sigh, Thalia pulled her hair into a high ponytail, curling a few strands to frame her face. She picked up her school bag; a purple lather satchel and filled it with what she needed for the day before leaving the dorm.

She saw Martha waiting for her in the common room. ' _Hey!_ ' She exclaimed. She smiled at Thalia who responded by sending her a shy smile. ' _Hi'_ Thalia replied. Martha smiled again. ' _Coming to breakfast?_ ' She questioned. Thalia nodded and Martha linked arms with her as they left the dorm, heading towards the Great Hall. When they got to the hall, it was half filled with students, eating and talking. Thalia waved at Hermione who was sitting at her house table, reading a book and eating what looked like eggs on toast. She also saw Ron sitting with his brothers and Harry Potter.

The two Ravenclaws sat down with their roommates who were already there at the house table. ' _Morning_ ' Thalia said as she sat down next to Luna. ' _Morning_ ' Luna replied with a smile. Thalia helped herself to some pancakes as Martha sat down next to her. ' _Is your dad Professor Snape?_ ' Alicia blurted out, nodding towards the direction of the teacher's table were some of them sat, including Professor Snape, who was talking with Professor McGonagall. Thalia nodded her head, turning back to eat her pancakes.

' _Isn't he like really mean?_ ' Alicia questioned. Thalia raised her eyebrows before glancing towards her father who happened to be looking her way. She quickly turned her head back to her roommates. ' _Is he really mean?_ ' Padma asked quietly. Thalia rolled her eyes. ' _Why do you care if he is?_ ' She asked them. ' _Are you going to judge me if he is_?' She waited for an answer but she never got one. The young witch rolled her eyes once more then continued to eat her pancakes. Her father was mean but he wasn't unfair; he didn't fail anyone unless they actually did badly.

Thalia finished her breakfast and picked up her satchel. _'I'm going to potions_ ' She informed them. ' _Are you coming?_ ' Luna nodded and got up then they both walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione joined them along the way and she became friends instantly with Luna. They headed to the Dungeons were Potions Lessons were held; Thalia led the way, opening the door and walking down the stairs.

The classroom was filled with various cauldrons bubbling, holding many different potions. There weren't any students in the room, meaning they were the first ones to arrive. The three of them sat down in the middle row, towards the right; Luna, Hermione then Thalia. There were four empty seats next to her. Pulling out her notebook, quill and ink, she laid them out neatly in front of her. She was feeling nervous but excited for her first potions lesson.

' _Look who it is_!' A snarky voice said, ringing through the classroom. The three of them turned to see a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail. She had a Slytherin tie and robe on. Thalia rolled her eyes immediately. ' _Its Thalia Snape'_ The girl exclaimed with a smirk. ' _Professor Snape must be so disappointed in you_ ' Thalia raised her eyebrows. **Is this really the best she can do?, Thalia thought.** ' _Not getting into Slytherin. How pathetic!'_ She sneered. Thalia just shrugged in response. She thought that this conversation was riddikulus. ' _Sorry, some of us are just too smart for Slytherin'_ Thalia replied with a smirk. The girl glared at her causing Thalia's smirk to grow bigger before she turned to her friends, having a conversation about potions.

Thalia felt someone sit down next to her a few minutes later and she turned to see who it was. A boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes; she recognised him as Draco Malfoy and he was a Slytherin. ' _Care to comment, Malfoy?_ ' She asked him. The boy smirked and shook his head. Thalia raised her eyebrows. _'Not at all_ ' He replied. _'Though you would've made a better Slytherin_ ' Thalia didn't agree with him. ' _I'm where I belong_ ' She replied, turning back to her friends as other students filed into the classroom, sitting down on the rows behind them.

Not a moment later, the door to the classroom slammed open and Professor Snape came in, his black cloak following behind him. 'There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class' He exclaimed, walking to the front of the classroom and turning to face his students. ' _As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle art that is potion making_ ' Snape said. He then looked at a few of his students, his eyes lingering on his daughter. Thalia listened to his words. ' _the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses_ ' He continued. ' _I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death_ ' He folded his arms over his chest, taking his cloak with him.

He stared at all of them for a few seconds until something caught his attention. Scribbling could be heard and Thalia turned her head to see Harry writing on a piece of parchment. ' _Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough_ ' Snape said. ' _to not pay attention_ ' His voice had risen a little. Ron nudged Harry who then looked up a him, causing him to nudge his head towards Professor Snape. ' _Mr Potter!_ ' He exclaimed, walking forward. ' _our new celebrity_ ' Thalia let out a silent sigh. **Here we go, she thought.**

' _Tell me. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?_ ' Snape questioned. Hermione's handed shot up and Thalia raised her hand slowly. She turned to look at Harry and he looked rather puzzled. ' _You don't know?_ ' Snape asked. ' _Lets try again! Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?_ ' Again the two same hands shot up and Harry still looked puzzled. ' _I don't know, si_ r' He replied. Snape continued to quiz him and Thalia rolled her eyes. ' _And what is the different between monkshood and wolfsbane?_ ' He asked. Once again the same two hands shot up and Harry looked puzzled.

' _Pity_ ' Snape said. ' _Cleary fame isn't everything, is it, Mr Potter?_ ' Thalia thought that her father was being a bit harsh. Yes he had a lot to learn but he didn't know much about the magical world due to his past. With a small inaudible sigh, Thalia began writing down the questions that her father had just asked, knowing that he'll want it all written down.

' _For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite!'_

He looked at everyone expectantly. ' _Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?_ ' He exclaimed. Rummaging could be heard, students getting out their parchments and ink pots from their bags. After the students wrote everything down, Professor Snape put all the students into pairs and instructed them to make a simple that cured boils. Some of the pairs were; Harry-Ron, Neville-Seamus, Hermione-Susan, Martha-Alicia, Luna-Padma, Crabbe-Goyle and Pansy-Millicent.

Thalia was paired with a girl who was in Hufflepuff; she was very very shy and never told Thalia her name. Thalia smiled a friendly smile at her as she took out her potions book, opening it to the correct page. She then grabbed a mortar and pestle before looking at the Hufflepuff. ' _Can you pass me the snake fangs please?_ ' Thalia asked politely. The Hufflepuff shakily handed her the pot of snake fangs and Thalia added 6 to the mortar before crushing them.

She added 4 measures of snake fangs to the cauldron, stirring it a little before slicing some pungous onions finely. Thalia then added them to the potion before she heated the mixture. She glanced at the Hufflepuff who looked like she was about to faint. ' _Are you ill?_ ' Thalia asked, concerned. **Maybe it was the potion, she thought.** She got no reply from the girl. Thalia sighed before she grabbed the pot of flobberworm mucus and stirred the potion vigorously. ' _Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey_ ' Thalia suggested. Her partner didn't answer her causing her to furrow her eyebrows. She continued with the potion, reaching for the powdered ginger which was an ingredient that smelled nice. She sprinkled some into the potion and again stirred it vigorously.

The young witch saw her father coming around, looking at everyone's potions. She handed her partner a pot of pickled shrake spines and told her to add it to the cauldron. The Hufflepuff did what was asked just as Snape came around. Thalia stirred the potion gently before she added a glug of horned slugs. Taking the cauldron off the fire, she placed it down on the table and looked at her partner. _'Pass the porcupine quills please_ ' Thalia said softly. Her partner handed them to her a lot less shakily this time. She smiled at the Hufflepuff then added the porcupine quills to the cauldron then waving her wand over the potion to finish it.

 _'Done!'_ Thalia said with a smile. She glanced around to see her classmates still making their potions. ' _Are you done?_ ' Snape asked. Thalia nodded as he checked their potion and he nodded, walking away. Thalia sighed, feeling disappointed that her father didn't say anything. She put her potions book back into her bag before she looked around again, seeing what stages they were at. She saw Neville pick up the porcupine quills and went to put them into the cauldron. ' _Neville don't!_ ' She exclaimed. He still had the bunson burner on and Thalia knew that you had to take the cauldron off it before adding the quills.

She was too late. He added the quills to the potion and there was a loud hissing sound along with clouds of acid green smoke. Thalia stepped back, coughing slightly as the potion spilled, spreading across the table and onto the floor. It had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron. Thalia looked at Neville and he was drenched by the potion, angry red boils appearing all over his arms and legs. ' _Idiot boy!_ ' Snape snarled, waving his wand and clearing the spilled potion away. ' _Take him to the hospital wing!_ ' Snape spat at Seamus. He nodded and pulled Neville towards the door. Snape then checked through the rest of the potions as the other students finished. _'Only four pairs managed to brew successful potions!_ ' Snape stated. He called the names of those who were successful and award points to the houses apart from Gryffindor.

Thalia waited until everyone was gone from the classroom. She felt like her father was upset and disappointed in her because she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her father was sitting at his desk, scribbling away on some parchment. _'Dad_ ' Thalia said softly. He didn't look up from his desk but she knew he was listening. ' _I'm sorry for disappointing you_ ' Thalia said with a sad smile. He couldn't see it. She quickly turned on her heel and left the dungeons. Hermione was waiting outside and Thalia was grateful. She smiled at Hermione who returned her smile and they walked to their next class which Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Potions lesson with Professor Snape...Wow and as you can tell I like Puns XD. Lol I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> -Moon


	7. The Staffroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short, weird little chapter I suppose. Feel free to skip it if you want.
> 
> A little look into the staffroom at Hogwarts.

The Staffroom was located on the ground floor of Hogwarts. It is a long, panelled room with mismatched, dark wooden chairs. The entrance was guarded by two stone gargoyles that can talk.

Today, inside the Staffroom, were some of the teachers. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey and the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. They were all drinking tea and discussing their first year students. It had been a week since the school term started and had plenty of classes since then.

 _'The students have adjusted quite well to the school!_ ' Professor McGonagall said. **'** _Though Potter and Weasley have been late a few times'_ She was clearly annoyed by this. **'** _Hermione Granger is quite the clever witch!'_ Professor Flitwick said cheerily. _'She and only two other students managed to successfully levitate a feather! I don't understand why she is not in Ravenclaw!'_ Professor McGonagall shook her head. ' _She is most definitely a Gryffindor_ ' She said. She was happy to have someone like Hermione in her house. She was one of her best students.

 **'** _Who were the other students?_ ' McGonagall questioned. ' _Malfoy and Thalia Snape_ ' Flitwick replied happily. Professor Dumbledore hummed in response, as if he expected those students to be mentioned. ' _Malfoy shows potential!'_ McGonagall responded. **'** _Thalia, well, she just like Elena. Even down to looks_ _'_ Dumbledore hummed in response. **'** _Something Severus is probably glad about_ _!_ ' He chimed in. The teachers let out a little laugh in response. ' _Do you think Severus is disappointed that Thalia is in Ravenclaw?_ ' Madame Pomfrey questioned. McGonagall shook her head

' _'Even he knew she would be in Ravenclaw'_ She said. ' _Though I suppose he wanted her in Slytherin to keep an eye on her'_ The other teachers nodded in agreement. Thalia was his daughter after all. The door swung open and Severus Snape came walking into the room. He seemed to be in a bad mood or worse than usual. ' **I** _s something wrong, Severus?_ ' Minvera questioned. ' _No, Minvera_ ' He replied as he sat down in his usual chair. Clearly there was but they didn't want to push him.

There came a knock on the door and Madame Pomfrey answered the door. ' _Hello dear!'_ She exclaimed, opening the door. It revealed Thalia Snape. ' _What can we do for you?_ **'** She asked. She moved out of the way and allowed the young girl to come in. ' _I came to turn in my assignment'_ Thalia said nervously. She handed her essay to Professor McGonagall. **'** _This doesn't have to be handed in until next week_ " McGonagall replied. **'** _Are you sure you want to hand it in_ _?_ ' Thalia nodded her head. She rummaged through her satchel and pulled out an charms books. ' _Thank you for the book, Professor Flitwick'_ She said, handing it to the teacher. ' _It was very fascinating'_

 _'_ _You're welcome_ **'** Flitwick replied. She smiled a shy smile. ' _See you in potions, professor_ ' Thalia said to her father. She turned around and left the Staffroom. McGonagall turned to face Severus with raised eyebrows. ' _You make her call you Professor?'_ She questioned. ' _No she chose to call me that_ ' Severus replied. McGonagall shook her head in response, not believing him. ' _Elena wouldn't approve_ ' She exclaimed. She received a glare from Severus. He hated it when anyone mentioned his late wife. He rarely spoke about her and he didn't speak about her with his daughter. Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore didn't approve of it. Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley didn't approve either but Severus wouldn't listen.

McGonagall soon went back to her classroom to prepare for her next class as did the other teachers. Snape was in an even worse mood than before and the teachers felt sorry for whoever he was teaching next. They'll be getting the wrath of his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it regardless. 
> 
> -Moon


	8. First Flying Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years have their first flying lesson with Madame Hooch. Lets see how they cope, shall we?

Thalia shot up in bed, breathing heavily, a little bit of sweat dripping from her forehead. She had the same dream again. Rubbing her tired eyes, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and checked the cloak on the wall; it read 7:30am and breakfast didn't start until 8:00am but she knew she couldn't sleep anymore. Thalia pulled on her slippers then picked up her uniform and wash bag, deciding to go for an early shower. She was able to take a little longer this morning and it gave her chance to think about her dream properly.

She made her way out of the Ravenclaw common room, heading towards the bathroom and she passed her head of house, Professor Flitwick on her way. _'Hello Miss Snape_ ' He greeted. _'You're up early!_ ' Thalia nodded at him and shot him a small smile. ' _Yes professor_ ' She replied. ' _I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I'd get up_ ' Flitwick nodded her head. ' _Using your time wisely_ ' Flitwick replied. ' _Well done_ ' Thalia nodded before bidding the charms professor goodbye. The bathroom was empty which she was glad about.

Hanging up her towel, she turned on the shower then unchanged. She showered quickly then changed into her uniform before she cleaned her teeth and putting her hair into braids. Thalia made her way back to her common and up to her dorm room. Before grabbing her satchel, she wrote down her dream in her dream journal then she headed down to the Great Hall.

It was early so there were a lot of students in the hall yet. Thalia walked to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down and pulling out her personal journal. She began writing in it and her mind kept going back to the dream she'd been having for the past 4 days. She was confused and couldn't help but feel like it mean something. Thalia quickly shook her head, finishing her writing and putting her journal away.

She felt like she was being watched, she looked up and glanced around. It wasn't any of the students so she looked towards the teacher's table. She caught her father staring at her. **Stop reading my mind, she thought.** Thalia turned her head and poured herself a goblet of orange juice; she also grabbed a piece of toast and pulled out her quidditch through the ages book. The first years had their first flying lesson today and she wanted to read up on the subject again.

' _Thalia!_ ' A voice called. She turned to see Martha and Alicia walking towards her. They both sat down and helped themselves to breakfast. _'We were wondering where you'd gone!_ ' Martha exclaimed. Thalia raised her eyebrows. She didn't think they'd notice. ' _I couldn't sleep so I got up_ ' She replied. Both her roommates nodded in response. ' _We get to learn to fly today!'_ Martha exclaimed. Thalia smiled at her friend's excitement. _'Yeah it should be fun!'_ She replied. She was looking forward to the lesson but she was a little nervous. ' _I'm a little nervous_ ' Martha admitted. Alicia nodded in agreement. ' _Me too!_ ' Thalia said. _'But I'm sure we'll be fine_ ' She handed her book to her friends so they could refresh their minds before their lesson. The Three of them talked, finishing their breakfast before getting up and heading to their first lesson of the day which was Potions.

*Time Skip*

It was nearly lunchtime but Thalia and her classmates had one more lesson. They had Potions early and Charms class had just finished. Now it was time for their flying lesson. Thalia made her way to the castle grounds, Alicia and Martha walking with her. It was a nice day which made her less nervous about flying. There were a bunch of brooms laying on the grass in two rows. Alicia stood next to Thalia with Martha next to her. Hermione and Luna stood across from them. Ron and Harry stood on Hermione's right.

Madame Hooch, a witch with short spiky grey hair, walked towards the students through the space between the two rows. ' _Good afternoon class_!' Madame Hooch exclaimed. ' _Good afternoon, Madame Hooch!'_ They all said in unison. Thalia couldn't help but roll her eyes. Madame Hooch turned to them, coming to stand at the end of the two rows. '' _Welcome to your first flying lesson!_ ' She said loudly. She paused for a moment. ' _Well what are you waiting for_?' She questioned. ' _Everyone step to the left side of their broom!_ ' The students did as they were told. _'Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up!_ ' She commanded. The students started following her instructions and commanded their brooms. Thalia watched as Harry's broom landed into his hand straight away.

She stuck her right hand over her broom. _'Up!'_ She exclaimed loudly. The broom rapidly shot straight up into her hand. She grinned to herself then looked across from her. She focused on Ron who was really trying, repeating the word 'up' but his broom wasn't budging. He suddenly commanded desperately and his broom came up. whacking him in the face. Thalia laughed as did Harry while a few others sniggered.

' _Now once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it!_ ' Madame Hooch said. The students did as she said and mounted their brooms. ' _Grip it tightly!_ ' The professor exclaimed. Thalia rolled her eyes. **Common sense, she thought.** ' _When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground. Hard!_ ' Madame Hooch said, looking at each student as she walked past them.

_'Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down!_ '

Madame Hooch counted down from three then blew her whistle. Neville suddenly started floating up. ' _Mr Longbottom!_ ' Madame Hooch exclaimed. Neville kept floating up and up then eventually flew off. He was rather unsteady, whipping around the grounds and he bounced off the castle a couple of times before through an archway. Madame Hooch had to dive out the way as he came towards her. Neville went over the top and he managed to get caught on a small statue with a spike it. It looked like his cloak was ripped then he dropped onto something else before his cloak completely ripped and he smashed into the ground. Thalia cringed as she just knew that he had broken something.

' _Everyone out of the way_!' Madame Hooch exclaimed as she ran over to Neville. She checked on him and he was in a lot of pain. _'Oh dear!_ ' Madame Hooch said. _'Its a broken wrist'_ **Called it, Thalia thought.** Madame Hooch helped Neville to his feet. Thalia felt really bad for him. ' _Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground_ ' Madame Hooch said. _'while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing'_ Madame Hooch walked in the direction of the hospital wing. ' _Understand? If I catch a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch_ ' Thalia raised her eyebrows as she watched Madame Hooch disappeared with Neville from her sight.

Thalia saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see Malfoy picking something off the ground. She recognised it as Neville's remembrall. **He better not take it, she thought.** ' _Did you see his face?_ ' Malfoy sniggered. _'Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd of remembered to fall on his face arse!_ ' The Slytherins sniggered while Thalia glared at Malfoy. _'Shut it, Malfoy!_ ' She exclaimed. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and stepped towards her but Thalia stood her ground. ' _Didn't think the fat lump was your type!'_ He replied with a smirk. Thalia rolled her eyes. **Pathetic, she thought. _'_** _He's better than a slimy git like you!_ ' She retorted. The other students laughed apart from the Slytherins. Malfoy glared at her while she just smirked in response.

Malfoy tossed the remembrall in his hand. _'Give it here, Malfoy_!' He exclaimed, stepping forward. Draco turned to him. 'No! I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find!' He exclaimed, mounting his broom. _'How about on the roof?_ ' He flew away and Harry began mounting his broom, ready to chase after him. ' _Harry, no way!_ ' Hermione exclaimed. ' _You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!_ ' Harry ignored her and mounted his broom, zooming after Malfoy. _'What an idiot!_ ' Hermione said. **At least he's doing something about it, Thalia thought.** Someone needed to put Malfoy in his place.

' _Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!_ ' Harry exclaimed. Malfoy raised his eyebrows with an amused smirk. ' _Is that so?_ ' He questioned. Harry took a swipe at him but Malfoy swiftly moved out of the way. _'Have it your way then!_ ' Malfoy exclaimed. He swung his arm back and threw the remembrall across the field. Harry zoomed towards it, fast and he spun upside down as he caught it. Harry came flying back down and everyone ran towards him. ' _Wow Harry!_ ' Seamus said. They were all expressed at how brilliant he was. Thalia was glad that he got the remembrall back for Neville.

" _Harry Potter!_ ' A Scottish voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see McGonagall approaching and they all became quiet. Harry gulped as he walked towards her. ' _Follow me'_ She commanded. They all watched as Harry followed McGonagall into the castle. After Harry left, Madame Hooch left and the flying lesson continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I put Thalia's thoughts in bold to make it easier to read :) 
> 
> -Moon


	9. Halloween (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween. Its also Thalia Snape's birthday.

It had been a few weeks since the first years had their first flying lesson and their flying lessons since then had gone well. Neville's arm was healed, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse.

Harry Potter had become Gryffindor's new seeker after the incident with Draco. He was the youngest seeker and it seemed as if he was following in his father's footsteps. Gryffindor were thrilled that Harry was their new seeker and Slytherins were of course, annoyed and upset by this.

It was now October 31st; Halloween and Hogwarts greatly celebrated the holiday. Each year, they celebrated this wonderfully spooky holiday by having an amazing feast in the Great Hall, eating lots of amazing treats. Students were try to scare and play pranks on each other throughout the day.

* * *

Thalia tossed and turned in her bed. She whimpered and a tear ran down her cheek as she slept. All of a sudden, she shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before looking around. Her roommates were thankfully still asleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read: 6 o'clock in the morning. She sighed before getting up from her bed. She grabbed her school uniform and washbag again before leaving her dorm room and heading to the bathrooms.

She quickly showered like she normally did and changed into her uniform before quietly heading back to her dorm room. She sat on her bed and pulled out her Dream Journal. This was her routine; she'd wake up from a dream then get up and got get dressed for the day since she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She would then come back to her dorm room and write in her journals, mainly her dream journal.

She had been getting really weird dreams since she started at Hogwarts and she wasn't sure why. It was weighing heavily on her mind. Thalia would often have the same dream over and over again accept it become clearer and clearer, revealing more and more. She also often dreamt one particular dream more than once; one involving her mother's death. It had been happening since she was six years old; the age she was when her mother died.

Thalia frowned as she wrote in her Dream Journal. She was confused, tired and annoyed by the dreams. She sighed before closing her journal and locking it away. She checked the clock again and it read 6:30am. She didn't feel like staying in her dorm room so decided to go for a walk. She grabbed her satchel and walked down the stairs to the common room. She saw Penelope Clearwater; a fifth year Ravenclaw and she was dating Percy Weasley. She was sitting down on one of the couches, a book in her lap. ' _Hey! You're up early!_ ' She exclaimed. Thalia nodded. ' _Yeah I couldn't sleep anymore_ ' She replied. Penelope nodded. ' _Are you okay_?' Penelope asked. _'Yeah I'm fine_ ' Thalia replied with a weak smile. Penelope just nodded in response.

' _Oh Happy Birthday!_ ' She said with a smile. The first year furrowed her eyebrows in response. How did she know? Thalia never told anyone when her birthday was. The only ones who know were her father, the Weasleys and some of the other teachers. ' _Percy told me_ ' Penelope said. Thalia nodded in response. That made sense. ' _Thank you'_ She said. Penelope smiled again before handing Thalia an envelope who took it gently. Thalia opened it and smiled a little at the card. It said ' _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ ' in blue glitter writing with the Ravenclaw crest below. ' _Thank you so much!_ ' Thalia exclaimed. She really loved the card. ' _You didn't have to get me anything!_ ' She said. Penelope smiled. ' _I know but I wanted to_ ' She said. Thalia hugged her suddenly and Penelope chuckled. Thalia placed the card into her bag. _'Is it okay if I go for a walk?_ ' She asked Penelope who nodded immediately. It was nearly 7:00am in the morning and breakfast would be starting soon.

Thalia made her way down to the Great Hall. She was going to go straight for breakfast but decided she wanted to go outside. She walked out of the castle and went towards Hagrid's hut. The door suddenly opened and a dog came bounding out towards her. She squealed slightly before she was pounced upon. It started licking her face and she laughed as it tickled. _'Fang!_ ' Hagrid exclaimed. The dog stopped licking her face and looked up at Hagrid. Thalia shoved him off her before rubbing the dog's belly. ' _It's okay, Hagrid_ ' She said. She grinned at Fang. _'Good boy!_ ' She said. He got off the floor and followed Thalia toward Hagrid's hut. 'Morning Hagrid' She said. Hagrid grinned at her. ' _Mornin' Thalia!_ ' He said. ' _Happy Birthday!_ ' Thalia grinned. ' _Thank you_!' She replied. He ushered her into his hut and instantly made them both some tea

' _There ya go!_ ' He exclaimed, placing a giant mug of tea in front of her. She smiled and thanked Hagrid before taking a sip from the giant mug. Hagrid soon pulled out a lump that was wrapped in brown wrapping paper and white string, an envelope stuck to the top. Thalia pulled the envelope off and opened it with a smile. It said 'Happy Birthday' in big red writing. She then opened the present and it was again wrapped in a soft cloth. She gently opened it; Hagrid had bought her a sketchbook and a tin full of led pencils.

_'Thank you so much!_ ' Thalia exclaimed. She hugged him and Hagrid was more than happy to accept it. ' _Elena tol' me that you liked ta draw!_ ' Hagrid said. _'Wasn't sur' if ya still did_ ' Thalia smiled. _'I still draw'_ She replied. Hagrid smiled widely. Thalia wrapped up the sketchbook and tin of pencils before placing them in her bag along with the envelope. She finished her tea. _'Thank you for the tea!'_ She said. _'Thank you for my gifts'_ She hugged Hagrid one last time before saying goodbye to him and Fang then headed back to the castle. She ran into Professor Flitwick on the way to the Great Hall. _'Happy Birthday Miss Snape!_ ' He exclaimed with a smile. ' _Thank you Professor!_ ' She replied. She walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

She pulled out her Fantastic Beasts book to read; it was one of her favourite books and she really wished she knew Newt Scamander. She smiled as she opened the book and began reading. Again she felt eyes on her but chose to ignore whoever it was. Her stomach rumbled which brought her out of her reading and she decided to eat some breakfast. She chose to have toast and spread some peanut butter on two pieces. She hummed happily as she ate her peanut butter toast and her stomach rumbled in appreciation.

* * *

Severus Snape entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He scanned the room for his daughter and saw her sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, a book in her hands. The Great Hall was pretty much empty; 3 Hufflepuff students, seven Gryffindor students, nine Slytherin and 12 Ravenclaw students were currently occupying the Hall. McGonagall, Hagrid, Hooch and Flitwick were the only teachers besides himself eating breakfast. Severus watched Thalia as she continued to read and he was waiting for her to eat something. _Eat something, he thought._ He continued to watch and was relieved when he finally saw her reaching for some toast.

He picked up some toast himself. Plain. He rarely had anything on his toast. He saw Thalia reached for the peanut butter. His lips quirked up into somewhat of a smile. Peanut Butter was one of her favourite foods to eat. _Happy Birthday Sweetheart, he thought._ Severus started eating his breakfast and looked up every couple of minutes to scan to room and check up on his daughter.

* * *

Thalia finished reading as her roommates come into the Great Hall. Luna and Martha sat down on either side of her while Alicia, Padma and Erica sat opposite them. She smiled at her roommates. _'Happy Halloween!_ ' Thalia said with a smile. They didn't know that it was also her birthday and she didn't really want them to know either. _'Happy Halloween!'_ Martha responded. Her roommates helped themselves to breakfast. _'What class do we have first?_ ' Alicia asked. ' _Charms_ ' Erica replied. They had Charms followed by Transfiguration. Defence against the dark arts after then Herbology. History of Magic and then Potions. Of course they had regular breaks and lunch. After they all ate lunch, they headed to Charms class.

* * *

Thalia and her friends had just finished Herbology and were headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. _'Boo!'_ Everyone screamed accept Thalia. She didn't scare so easily. They heard two people laughing and turned to see the Weasley twins. ' _Jerks!_ ' Alicia said, pouting. Thalia giggled in response. _'Might we borrow your friend?_ ' Fred asked. He was referring to Thalia and her friends eagerly nodded. They smirked at her before heading into the hall. ' _What do you want?'_ Thalia asked, suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes at the Twins. She was presented with a red and green wrapped present. ' _Happy Birthday!'_ The Twins said at the same time. Again she narrowed her eyes at them, thinking that it could be a prank.

_'Go on!_ ' George exclaimed. _'Open it!'_ Fred said. Thalia hesitated but opened the gift. It revealed all kinds of treats and some black powder. ' _Is this Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?'_ Thalia questioned. The Twins nodded excitedly. ' _How did you get it?_ ' She asked. ' _Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade_!' George answered. She grinned at the both of them before hugging them. _'We plan to sell them in our own shop!_ ' Fred said with grin. ' _You have a shop?_ ' Thalia asked. The Twins shook their heads. _'Not yet!_ ' Fred exclaimed. ' _But we will!'_ George said. Thalia didn't doubt that. She could see them having a joke shop. She thanked the Twins with a grin and another hug. Thalia took out her wand and placed an Extension Charm on her school bag before putting the Twins Gift into her bag.

The three of them walked into the Great Hall, the Twins going to the Gryffindor table and Thalia going to the Ravenclaw table. She sat with her friends. ' _What did they want?_ ' Alicia asked. _'They just wanted to give me something'_ Thalia replied. She explained what she got from them. ' _What were the gifts for?'_ Martha asked. Thalia didn't really want to tell them about her birthday as she didn't want them to make a big deal out of it. _'It's my birthday'_ She mumbled. Their eyes widened. _'I'm sorry!'_ Erica exclaimed. Thalia shook her head in response. _'It's okay. You didn't know'_ Thalia replied. _'It's not a big deal'_ Alicia scoffed. ' _It's your birthday! Of course it's a big deal!'_ She exclaimed. Thalia smiled a little. _'Honestly it's not!_ ' Thalia said. Her friends shook their heads including Luna. ' _Happy Birthday!_ ' They all said in response. ' _Thank you'_ Thalia said, blushing slightly. She helped herself some lunch, wanting to distract her. She chose to eat some sandwiches, not feeling that hungry.

A scree brought her out of her thoughts and she saw owls coming into the Great Hall, packages and envelopes in their beaks. A Great Grey Owl that Thalia instantly recognised came swooping down towards us and it smashed into a couple of empty plates. It made a huge racket when it collided with the cutlery. _'Errol!'_ Thalia exclaimed. A package had flew across the table when he had landed. ' _Silly bird_ ' She said. He let out a little scree and Thalia stroked him softly on the head before he flew off. Luna passed the package over to her and she saw an envelope on the top with her name written on it. She opened it and read what was written inside. It was a 'Happy Birthday' card from Mrs and Mr Weasley. She smiled to herself before opening the package. Mrs Weasley had knotted her a jumper; it was in her favourite colour, purple and it had a T on the front in black. She smiled and made a memo to write a thank you letter to her.

After lunch, they went to their History Of Magic lesson which they really enjoyed. Potions was their last lesson of the day and Thalia was happy about that. She walked with Hermione to the Dungeons. ' _Happy Birthday!'_ Hermione said. Thalia furrowed her eyebrows. _How did she know? She thought._ ' _Fred and George told me'_ Hermione answered. Thalia nodded. She should've known. She thanked Hermione with a smile and sat down in her usual place in Potions. ' _What did you get off Snape?'_ Hermione questioned, curiously. Thalia shrugged a little. ' _I haven't gotten anything off him'_ She replied. ' _There isn't anything I want. It's been hard since my mother died'_ Hermione raised her eyebrows. ' _He's your dad! He should get you something_ ' Hermione exclaimed. Thalia honestly didn't mind; she really didn't like people fussing over her and she never really expected any gifts.

Professor Snape came walking in, slamming the door behind him. He started to explain what they would be making in the lesson and they were going to be making the Herbicide Potion. Thalia pulled out her Potions book and started reading the recipe instructions though she knew it off by heart. She gathered her necessary ingredients and equipment before beginning.

She added 4 Lionfish Spines into her mortar and crushed them into a rough powder. She then added two measures of Standard Ingredients which was a bunch of herbs into the mortar before crushing it into a rough powder. Thalia added 3 measures of the crushed powder into her cauldron and waved her wand before leaving it to brew; it would take 45 minutes.

Thalia read over her Potions homework and checked to see if she could add anything or that she spelt everything correctly while waiting for her Potion to brew. She watched her father from the corner of her eye; he was going around and checking everyone's potions. _'Afraid you've failed, Snape?_ ' A voice sneered from across the table. Thalia looked up to see Pansy smirking. _'Trust me, Pugface! Out of the two of us, you are the most likely one to fail!_ ' Thalia retorted. Pansy glared at her and Thalia smirked back.

' _Professor Snape probably gives you perfect grades to save himself from embarrassment!_ ' Pansy sneered. ' _Who would want you as a daughter? You're a failure as a witch!_ ' Thalia growled and was about to respond when a voice answered for her. _'That's enough!_ ' Snape said angrily. _'I assure you, Miss Parkinson, that my daughter gets good grades because she is exceedingly smart which is more than I can say for you!'_ Pansy stood there, opened mouthed at her head of house. Thalia raised her eyebrows; she never expected him to hear what was said let alone defend her. _'Detention!'_ He exclaimed. Pansy started to protest in response but Snape ignored her and continued checking the Potions

After 45 minutes, Thalia moved onto part 2 of the Potion making. She added 2 measures of Horklump Juice to her cauldron before hearing the potion on medium heat for 10 seconds and added 2 measures of Flobberworm Mucus while it was still on medium heat. She stirred the Potion clockwise 4 times before waving her wand over the Potion to finish it. 'Are you done?' Hermione asked. Thalia nodded with a smile. Professor Snape came over and inspected both of their Potions. Again he didn't say anything which made Thalia frown. _Why can't he just give us a damn compliment? She thought._ She watched as Snape turned around and looked at her, narrowing his eyes at her. Thalia blocked him out of her mind suddenly. _Stop reading my mind, She thought, annoyed._ She watched as his eyes widened at her in response and she smirked.

Thalia double checked her essay before she handed it to him. The lesson soon finished and Thalia wanted to go back to her dorm room before the Halloween Feast. ' _Miss Snape, stay behind!_ ' Professor Snape said. Thalia felt weird when he called her miss but knew he only did it because they were in front of students. She watched as her classmates filed out. ' _Meet you in the common room?'_ Martha questioned. Thalia nodded and watched her friends leave her father's classroom. Severus waited until every student had left the room before approaching her.

_'Are you alright?_ ' He asked, his voice slightly warmer than usual. Thalia looked up at her father and furrowed her eyebrows. ' _Are you referring to earlier with Pansy?_ ' She asked. He nodded, a frown forming on his lips. _'Yeah. I'm fine'_ She replied. _'I can handle her_ ' Severus nodded at her answer. He knew she could handle herself but she shouldn't have to put up with it. _'I have no idea why she hates me so much_ ' Thalia said. Honestly she didn't. Maybe it's because she wasn't in Slytherin. _'Maybe she's insecure...'_ Thalia trailed off, not really meaning to voice her thoughts. ' _She should be insecure_ ' Severus said, more to himself. Thalia rolled her eyes. She watched as her father went behind his desk and he pulled out a fairly big present along with a smallish little box He walked back over to her. ' _Happy Birthday'_ He said. Thalia grinned up at her father and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He slowly responded to the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

_'Thank you!_ ' She said, her voice mumbled by his clothes. She let go and she was handed the big present. _'This is from your grandmother_ ' Severus said. Thalia nodded as she sat down on a nearby chair and opened it. Thalia gasped quietly and her eyes widened in response as she recognised what it was. ' _This is Grandma Eileen's cloak!_ ' She said in awe. It was a long velvet cloak; purple with embroided gold stars. She had been wanting it but never expected to get it. Her grandma would always let her wear it around the house. ' _She told me that you had been admiring it for years_ ' Severus said. ' _She wanted you to have it'_ Thalia grinned happily. It was a little big and long but she would grow into it. She made a memo to write to her grandma.

Severus handed her his birthday present. It was in a smallish black box with a white ribbon in the top. ' _Thank you_ ' Thalia said softly. She carefully opened the gift and her eyes widened at the sight. A silver bracelet with a purple shine to it and a silver charm in the shape of an open book. _'Your mother'_ He swallowed. _'And I had always known you would be in Ravenclaw'_ Thalia looked up at her father, her eyes shining, not with tears but with happiness. Her father's eyes widened as he caught sight of the violet specs in her eyes. He had never noticed before and felt slightly ashamed. ' _Thank you_ ' Thalia whispered. She was relieved that he wasn't disappointed that she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Thalia hugged her father once more before he told her to go get ready for the feast. His lips quirked into somewhat of a smile as he watched her leave his classroom.

Thalia practically skipped to the Ravenclaw common. She placed all her gifts away in her trunk, not wanting anyone to steal them especially the bracelet and cloak. She knew her roommates wouldn't ever steal but she always too precautions. She redid her hair and sorted out her uniform before going to dinner with roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Halloween; I wrote it in two parts as it would've been wayyyy too long. Also Happy Birthday Thalia Snape<3
> 
> -Moon


	10. Halloween (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Halloween and Thalia's Birthday

Thalia walked into the Great Hall with her roommates. She noticed that Hermione wasn't there so she wondered where she was. She furrowed her eyebrows before she started eating some food. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to figure out why she was feeling like this. She suddenly remembered her dream; the one she had the past few nights.

_Boom! Crap! Flash!_

_It was thundering and lightning outside. She was walking down the corridor, it was dark and there was a foul smell. She gagged and coughed at the stench. The floor started to shake and extremely loud thuds could be heard. She frowned and looked around, not seeing anything. Lightning flashed and she gasped as she caught a glimpse of a massive shape. She narrowed her eyes as more lightning flashed and she finally caught sight of what was making those thuds and the foul stench._

_A mountain troll._

_And it was heading towards the girls bathroom. She had to do something. She pulled her wand and started to follow it quietly. She stopped in her tracks when she heard an gut wrenching scream. She rushed to the bathroom to see that all the stalls were now a pile of debris. She felt sick when she saw a girl's body lying on the floor under all of the debris. The troll suddenly turned around and swung its club at her. Everything went black._

And that's when she had shot up in bed. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore and pushed her plate away. _'What's wrong, T?'_ Martha asked, looking at her friend concerned. Thalia shook her head and shot her a weak smile. _'Nothing. I'm fine!_ ' She replied quietly. ' _I'll see you back in the common room!_ ' Thalia got up from the table and left the room calmly, not wanting to make a scene. Once she left the Great Hall, she sprinted towards the girl's bathroom; the one from her dream.

She entered the bathroom and immediately heard a sniffle followed by a sob. She walked over to the stalls and followed the sound until she found the right one. _'Mione?'_ She questioned. She heard a sniffle then she knocked again _. 'Are you alright?'_ Thalia asked. She heard the door unlock and Hermione came out, her eyes slightly red and puffy. ' _What happened?_ ' Thalia questioned softly. Hermione explained that Ron had said that no one could stand her and that she was a nightmare. Thalia shook her head. _I will be having words with Ron, she thought angrily._ ' _Ron's just jealous, Mione!_ ' She told her friend. ' _You're really clever and he's well...not_ ' Hermione giggled and Thalia smiled. She hugged her friend.

_'I think we should get out of here!_ ' Thalia said. She didn't want to alarm her friend about her dream. She knew Hermione would think she was crazy. _'We can go back to the Ravenclaw common room if you want'_ Thalia suggested. Hermione nodded. The ground suddenly shook and Thalia felt her stomach drop. She was in disbelief. Her dream can't be coming true. _'What is that?'_ Hermione questioned. A foul stench entered their nostrils and they both gagged.

_'Wild Mountain Troll!'_ Thalia said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. _'Why would there be a wild mountain troll in the castle?!'_ She exclaimed. Thalia was wondering why her dream was coming true. _'Someone obviously set it loose!_ ' Thalia exclaimed. Their eyes widened when they saw it standing in front of them. It was massive, grey in colour and bald. It held a large dark brown club in its right hand. ' _What do we do?_ ' Hermione asked, panicking. The troll swung the club at them. Thalia dragged Hermione to the floor as the club nearly missed their heads. _'Move!'_ She shouted as the club swung down towards them; Thalia rolled left and Hermione to the right. The club made contact with the bathroom fall, making a huge crack within the floor.

The troll then turned Hermione's way and swung at the nearby stalls. _'Hermione, move!_ ' A new voice cut in. Thalia looked up to see Harry and Ron at the entrance of the girls bathroom. Hermione swiftly moved out of the way as the troll smashed all the stall doors, turning them into debris in seconds. Thalia saw the troll turn her way as she crawling under one of the sinks. It swung down its club and she quickly crawled out of the way as it smashed the sink. Water suddenly started spraying out everywhere. _'What do we do?'_ Ron asked, panicking. Harry shrugged, unsure.

Thalia crawled towards them and stood up. _'Trolls are extremely stupid!'_ Thalia said. ' _We need to find a way to get the club away from him_ ' Harry nodded. He took a step forward and grabbed onto the end of the club as the troll swung it backwards. He was lifted high up into the air and he yelled. He ended being flung onto the troll's shoulders before being grabbed and hung upside down. The troll took a swung at Harry. ' _Do something!_ ' He exclaimed, swinging out of the way. _'What?!'_ Ron exclaimed. ' _Anything!_ ' Harry replied. Thalia pulled out her wand. _'You get the club and I'll deal with the troll!_ ' She exclaimed. He nodded nervously and pulled out his wand.

' _Swish and flick_!' Hermione instructed loudly. Ron nodded. ' _Wingardium Leviosa_!' He exclaimed. He waved his wand as he spoke and the club left the troll's hand. _'Pertrificus Totalus!_ ' Thalia said, waving her wand. The troll suddenly froze up and the club fell onto its head, knocking it out. It swayed and swayed until it landed on the floor with massive thud. _'Cool!_ ' Ron exclaimed. Thalia rolled her eyes. _'Is it...dead?_ ' Hermione asked, approaching the troll. 'I don't think so!' Harry said. _'Just knocked out!'_ Hermione nodded. Harry reached down and retrieved his wand from the troll's nose where it had managed to get stuck. Thalia grimaced. ' _Ew!_ ' Ron said. ' _Troll bogeys_!' Harry said, wiping his wand on his cloak. Thalia shook her head, slightly amused.

A gasp was heard and we all turned to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirral. _Busted! Thalia thought._ ' _Explain yourselves!_ ' McGonagall said weakly. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione stepped in. _'It's my fault Professor McGonagall!_ ' She said. Thalia glanced at her. _What is she_ _doing?_ _She thought._ _'Miss Granger?_ ' McGonagall questioned. Ron and Harry looked at Thalia who gave them a subtle 'No Idea' look. ' _I went looking for the troll_ ' She said. ' _I read about them and thought I could handle it'_ Thalia really want to protest but she thought about how crazy it would sound if she said she had a dream about this event. 'But I was wrong.

' _If Ron, Harry and Thalia hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead'_ Hermione said. Thalia bit her lip in response. ' _Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do!_ ' McGonagall exclaimed. ' _I would of expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger!'_ Thalia felt bad for not speaking up but was thankful to Hermione for saying what she said. ' _5 points will be taken from Gryffindor! For your serious lack of judgement!'_ McGonagall exclaimed. Hermione looked down. She then turned to Thalia, Ron and Hermione. _'As for you three, I hope you realise how fortunate you are!_ ' She said. _'Not many first years students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale!_ ' Thalia looked at Ron and Harry. Will points be taken away from them? ' _5 points will be awarded to each of you!_ ' McGonagall said. Thalia raised her eyebrows. Did she really give them points for taking on a troll? ' _For shear dumb luck!_ ' She said before leaving. Thalia shook her head in response. She didn't think it was dumb luck.

Thalia's POV

I looked over at my father. He didn't seem angry or disappointed. He motioned for me to leave. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Hermione before leaving, following my father. ' _What were you thinking?!'_ He exclaimed. Oh wow he was angry. _'I was thinking about saving my friend_ ' I replied simply. _'So you decided to take on a troll?!'_ He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. ' _Yes. They're quite dumb creatures!_ ' I said quite sassily. What did he expect me to do? ' _That doesn't mean you can take on a troll!'_ He said angrily. I rolled my eyes again which annoyed him. He'd do it if Lily or my mother was the one in danger. _'I'm fine!'_ I exclaimed. _'I'm not hurt! Besides I can protect myself just fine!'_ I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him. _'You could've been killed!_ ' He exclaimed. I was aware of the dangers but I needed to save Hermione. She didn't know the troll was going to be there.

_'Well I wasn't!'_ I exclaimed. I don't understand why he was mad. If he knew the truth then he probably wouldn't be. _'Also you want to talk about me putting myself in danger!_ ' I said. ' _What about you?'_ I pulled at his cloak and it revealed a deep bite mark, blood dripping down it. He must've gone to Fluffy; a three headed dog. It guarded a trapdoor in a room on the third floor. I had a dream about Fluffy.

_I walking on the third floor corridor and somehow I was drawn to the room. It had a large wooden door. I opened the door and stepped inside. My ears were met with the melodic sound of a harp. I turned to see a harp, sitting by itself but no one was playing it. Someone had placed a spell on it so it would play all the time. There was a loud growling noise and it made me jump. I turned to see a massive black three headed dog. 'Wow!' I said quietly. All the heads were sound asleep until the harp suddenly stopped playing._

_I watched as the three headed dog started to wake up from its deep slumber. It growled and one of its head caught sight of me which caused it to growl even louder, the other two heads growling with it. I cocked my head to the side. I reached my hand out to the dog as it approached me growling. You'd think I would be afraid of it but I was more curious. I noticed that it had been laying on a trapdoor and I was also curious to know what was under the trapdoor. It must be guarding something. It growled loudly and I turned my attention back to it. It suddenly sniffed my hand before licking it. I reached out to scratch the back of its ear and grinned when it allowed me to. It let of a soft growl out of its three heads before laying down on the floor._

And that's when I woke up. ' _Going to that three headed dog!_ ' I said. I slapped a hand over my mouth. _'How do you know about that?_ ' My father asked, suspiciously. I couldn't tell him about my dream. I shook my head. _'You should get that bite cleaned up before it gets infected!'_ I said, quickly changing the subject. I bid my father goodnight before running off to the Ravenclaw common room. I went up to my dorm room. ' _There you are!_ ' Martha exclaimed, hugging me. _'We were worried!'_ I guess that's understandable. _'Where did you go?_ ' Alicia asked. I certainly couldn't tell them what happened. ' _Oh my father wanted to make sure I was okay'_ I lied. She nodded in response. We all quickly changed for bed. I was really tired and just wanted to sleep. After changing for bed, I pulled out my journal and wrote down the events of the day before sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to rewrite the POV at the end. I'll probably rewrite it some other time. 
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please give my series a change; I know its not an x reader fic and that a lot of people don't like reading a oc fanfic but if you could take a look. You never know, you might even enjoy it :) 
> 
> -Moon


End file.
